Born from Hatred
by DarkDescent
Summary: Discontinued due to lack of motivation and loss of interest in the series. May be continued in the future, but it needs a complete revamp.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Touhou Project. All copyright belongs to ZUN.

* * *

"…"

She stared up at the night sky, out of boredom, through the canopy of the dark forest. The stars were pretty that night.

Wait, what's a star?

She took one quick glance at herself. She was dressed in rags, barely covering her properly. She looked at her hands and opened and closed them out of curiosity. She was fairly tall, about five and a half footsteps distance she would say?

What were these words that came to her? She simply and suddenly became alert of herself that night, her existence coming just in a flash to her. She frowned, and started walking about, with no purpose. Roots and twigs slashed her feet occasionally, but she ignored the pain, and simply continued to walk.

Walking, walking, walking through the night… hunger bit through her, and the pain from the wounds she had were starting to get to her. She knew she couldn't walk much farther, yet where could she go?

Her movements were becoming painfully slower, until she managed to leave the forest. Stepping through, she found a village close by.

"Someone, help…" she cried, walking closer to the village. She kept walking until she managed to reach the first set of huts, and collapsed then.

She heard screams as her vision began to blur. _"…why…someone help me… please…"_

The last thing she saw was a woman with a funny hat walk to her before she passed out.

* * *

She opened her eyes to find a wood roof greet her. She winced, as she remembered the pain and hunger she felt before. Strangely though, her feet were feeling better. She removed her blanket to find herself dressed in a plain white kimono. Examining her feet, she saw they were covered in bandages.

"…"

She got up, and walked around, still feeling hunger gnaw her. She decided to explore the small building, which was rather shabby. The rooms outside of where she was sleeping were also shabby, looking like they were not maintained at all in the past few years. Walking around, she found a larger room, filled with desks and chairs. At the front was the woman with the weird hat she saw earlier, looking at her. She had a blue dress with a ribbon as well, and long silver hair with blue highlights.

That person was staring directly at her, as if she was judging her.

"Hello. My name is Keine Kamishirasawa," the woman greeted, smiling a bit, although her eyes showed suspicion.

"Uhh… I don't have a name. Sorry."

"I see," Keine said, still suspicious. "Now, tell me, just what was someone like you doing in the middle of the night, wandering around, when there are many youkai loitering about?"

The woman was confused. "What's a youkai?"

Keine used her powers to probe the woman, and sense any signs of ill doing. What she discovered made her eyes go wide.

"_This woman...?!"_

"Is there something wrong?"

* * *

Keine snapped out of her shocked state and smiled at the woman. "I'm sorry, it's nothing. You are hungry yes? Come with me. I can explain a few things to you while you eat."

Keine walked out of that room into a smaller room with a small table. The woman followed her and sat down at the table.

"Please wait here while I prepare something for you," Keine said, walking away.

The woman merely sat at the table, opening and closing her hand again. She did this for a few times until a black flame appeared in her palm. Surprised, the woman quickly closed her hand. The flame disappeared after she opened her hand again.

"What is this?" she muttered, confused. "Just who am I?"

She had to find out. That nice lady would help her begin to understand herself.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry that this prologue is rather short. I don't believe that I could have extended it any longer, less it become rabble.

This is a side project I'm working on when I'm not writing Boundaries or doing something else. It will be completed, before you ask.

Constructive criticism would be very much appreciated.


End file.
